


We were something, don't you think so?

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Wishes don't come true. At least in Draco's case.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	We were something, don't you think so?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pineau_noir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineau_noir/gifts).



> Pineau, I wanted to gift you a little something, mostly out of the words of Taylor Swift. I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you have a wonderful holiday!

Everyone said you were the One

Chosen to save us all

But you didn’t save me

No one could, I guess

Not when the Dark Lord wanted a piece of me

Not when you had a piece of him

I never had courage in my convictions anyway

Maybe if I hadn’t turned in your stupid Army

Maybe if you hadn’t split me in half

If just one thing had been different, 

Would it have changed everything?

Would I have been able to come to you

With the cabinet? The locket? The book?

You wouldn’t even take my hand

You won't get your knuckles bloody for me

Yet we circled each other

On the field, in the classroom

Longing, stolen stares

Like a snitch fluttering just out of grasp

The wanting was sometimes enough

To keep me warm while you were wild

Disappeared with no trace

Left to only live on hope

The glimpse, that one day

Your eyes so fierce and dark

I didn’t recognize you, I couldn’t

You weren’t the man I remembered

War changes all of us, I suppose

No matter what side you were dragged into

What battles you were forced to fight

What sacrifices were made to win

I finally had the courage to ask

Begged for your heroism

Screamed into the face of flames

You didn’t hesitate

Soaring through your fears

A chosen knight on a borrowed broom

Your hand finally reaching out

bleeding through the pain

I discovered that day

If I’m on fire

You’ll be made of ashes too


End file.
